Misguided Advice
by MsChifSantos
Summary: RtN-verse. Sasuke didn't know why this girl bullied him while others were so nice to him. Itachi puts an idea in his head and Hinata unknowingly nurtures the idea. One-shot.


RtN Hinata and Sasuke. That is all.

* * *

><p>Sasuke asked his older brother why a girl would bully him. Every other girl liked him and did nice things for him. But not Hinata Hyuga, she either ignored him completely or physically abused him. Itachi shrugged and told him she might be like most schoolyard bullies; the Hyuga might have a crush on him but can't express it normally.<p>

The younger Uchiha feigned disgust in front of his brother but secretly felt giddy. He liked her too, more than all the other girls in his class. She was unique looking, strong, and came from a clan like his.

Hinata didn't see herself as a bully. Even though she constantly scolded Ino for being so meek, she defended her against others. They had a strange relationship but they both considered themselves friends.

The Uchiha was another matter, he constantly annoyed her. Every time she tried to talk to Menma, he would pull him away to play with the rest of the boys. He would always flash her that stupid smirk afterwards.

Indirectly, he would annoy her as well since all the girls gave him their helpings of dessert such as cinnamon buns when they all knew they were her favorite. Sure, Sasuke offered them to her afterwards but her pride was too strong and she refused to accept them. It's a Hyuga trait.

Her father didn't help with his lack of concern for her mean attitude. Whenever Iruka called for a parent conference to discuss her behavior, Hiashi would brush off her teacher's concern. He was proud of his little girl. Hinata was no push over and the best thing was that she constantly put the young Uchiha in his place.

However, Hikari did not have the same mind set and Hinata hated disappointing her mother. Now that Hikari was pregnant, she had severe mood swings. Most of the time she would cry about how much of a brute her father was turning Hinata into.

Hinata hated to see her mother cry and vowed that she would cover up her dealings with the annoying Uchiha. Unfortunately, Hinata couldn't stop cold turkey; the Uchiha was just cruising for a bruising with his annoying actions.

.

.

Recess was over and she couldn't get the Uchiha to stop crying. Hinata heard Iruka calling their names and looked down at her classmate. She didn't mean to push Sasuke so hard today. An idea quickly came to her frantic mind; Hinata knew how much better she felt every time her mother kissed her wounds or bruises. Hinata gently bushed the gravel from his palm and kissed it. Sasuke stopped crying and just stared at her.

"See, it doesn't hurt anymore. So stop being a baby and don't tell Iruka sensei." She started walking back when she noticed that he was frozen in his spot. She grabbed his good hand and dragged him along when she felt resistance. "What now?!"

He pointed to his left cheek which had a scrape and motioned her to kiss it as well. She huffed in annoyance but lightly kissed him. It was easier to drag him to the classroom where Hinata unceremoniously dropped his hand and sat next to Ino.

Unfortunately for Hinata, Iruka noticed how disheveled Sasuke looked and sighed. Parents would be called once again.

.

.

.

His father was outraged to hear that his youngest son had another encounter with the miniature brute of the Hyuga clan. "I'm gonna give Hiashi a piece of my mind! And you should stand up for yourself, Sasuke. I don't care if she is a girl, don't let her abuse you."

The Uchihas had just returned from the Academy. Hiashi didn't even show up to the meeting, claiming his wife had gone into labor. The problem was that he had used that excuse before, much to Hikari's mortification.

Sasuke looked at his father and replied with a smile, "Hinata doesn't mean to hurt me, Dad. She is just in love with me."

Fugaku smacked his forehead and muttered something about how he hoped Sasuke grew out of this stupid playboy phase soon.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What makes you say that, Sasuke?"

Her son rubbed his cheek and sighed dreamily. "She kissed me. Twice. With her lips."

.

.

.

Regrettably for young Hinata, she had given Sasuke an illusion that she could not dispel. No matter how hard she tried to beat it into his hard head.

Years later, when her son was confronted with a similar situation, she tried fruitlessly to redirect her son towards a different resolution. She did not want her children to be hurt by others and Hinata channeled Fugaku many times in her tirades.

Unfortunately Sasuke gave him the same advice he was given as a child.

"Ah young love. Remember how hard to get you played?" Hinata screamed into a pillow. Sasuke chalked it up to pregnancy hormones and kissed the top of her head before he went to fetch her some cinnamon buns.

* * *

><p>AN: It just kept growing as I typed up this drabble but it's finished. Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
